


Stargazing

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Thorin, Rebuilding Erebor, Stargazing, Stars, Thorin is a Softie, mentioned Bombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is just stargazing in half destroyed Erebor and Thorin joins her/him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Mindy Smith & Inland Sky - On Top Of The World (great song) and wanted to write something, so this somehow happened.  
> I don' own any of prof. Tolkien's characters.

You were sitting on the edge of the great hall of Erebor, swinging your legs and letting the night breeze play with your hair. After the dragon died, even the half destroyed mountain seemed nice to you. You heard the laughter and merry voices from behind you, but didn’t feel the urge to join them. You were enjoying the private time you had as you were watching the land under your legs and nibbling the chocolate you protected from Bombur’s eyes. You managed to get your bedroll there and were planning to stargaze all night long. You looked above you and smiled at the sight of thousands and thousands of little gems on the night sky.  
“Mind if I join you?” you heard a deep voice as the royal sat down next to you.  
You smiled at him and shifted slightly.  
“Would you like a bit of chocolate?” you gave him the bar and he broke off a piece.  
You were inhaling the cold air and breathing out small puffs of steam. Thorin was watching you and each time you exhaled a small cloud of steam he smiled. After a while you broke the peaceful silence.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yes,” said Thorin.  
“Why did you leave the company? They seem to be having fun. I mean, I don’t mind your presence, I’m just curious,” you wondered while still looking at the stars.  
“I thought you were lonely... and you had chocolate,” chuckled Thorin.  
For a moment you two were quiet again. In any other time you’d consider this an awkward silence, but now you felt comfortable. You looked at Thorin. He was sitting by your side, swinging his legs in heavy boots and watching the stars just like you were, he seemed to be enjoying the moment as much as you did.  
“Thorin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you know any constellations?” you asked with almost childish curiosity.  
“Yes, actually I do,” responded Thorin, “can I show you?”  
You nodded happily. Thorin put his arm around your shoulder and took your right hand into his.  
“This,” he moved your hand from one star to another, “is Swan. And this one is Pegasus. And over there is Cassiopea.”  
He gently put your hand down between you two and covered it with his. You smiled at him and he winked at you amicably. You didn’t know how long you were sitting there, but it had to be long enough to make your neck hurt a bit so you laid down on your blankets. You weren’t tired, just wanted to ease your muscles. Thorin was watching your actions with a soft smile but then he stood up and went away. You sighed. You thought that you were enjoying being alone but Thorin’s presence was very pleasant. Suddenly you heard a swishing sound. You turned your head and saw an upside down Thorin pulling his bedroll next to yours. You chuckled at the sight and returned the smile he gave you. He laid down by your side, gently put his hand on yours and rubbed it with his palm. You continued stargazing and after some time let your eyes close slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> No betaread, all mistakes are mine (I hope that there isn't too much of them). Feel free to comment.


End file.
